Fighting Fate
by EmiKarei
Summary: Hiei, the prince of Makai, meets a mysterious boy in his realms. Intrigued by the boy's gentle personality, he invites the boy to his castle. Conflicts arise and the lines between love and are blurred uncontrollably. HieiKurama AU YAOI
1. I Saw Love

A/N: Heyhey! This is Emi here. I'm actually writing a fic! Woah. Anyways, this is an YAOI fic featuring the pairing: Hiei/Kurama. *swoons* Hehe. 

Disclaimer: Are you stupid or something? o_O;;

Legend:

//blah// - indicates thought.

"blah" – indicates speech.

---------

Hiei glared disdainfully at the strawberry gelatin, served with rich, vanilla ice cream, lying on top of the shiny golden platter. 

_//No…this isn't right_…//

Raising his piercing glare at the servant who brought him the delectable treat, he sighed disappointedly. 

"I do not like strawberry, ignorant fool."

"B-b-but sir! It's what you asked for," replied the brown haired boy timidly.

"Hn." remarked Hiei, with a tone of annoyance clearly evident in his voice. "…..Leave."

"H-hai, your highness," stuttered the servant, as he nervously walked out of Hiei's chambers.

_//All day!//_ Hiei thought furiously, as soon as he heard the door close. //_I've been asking for stuff, _all day_, to simple kill TIME!//_

Hiei, in his irritable state, drew his sword and slashed a random object, turning out to be a priceless, sky blue, vase. Hearing the sound of fragile porcelain being mercilessly shattered, he quenched his need to kill someone…at least for the moment.

_//Enough! I am the crown prince of Makai! I do not need to be cooped up in damned castle. I'm goi_-//

"HEY HIEI!" cried a loud voice. 

_//Just. Great.//_

"Me and Kuwa here are going out to check out girls. Wanna come?"

Hiei directed his gaze to the source of the voice, an average heighted boy with a slightly muscular build.

"Yusuke." He acknowledged begrudgingly.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei had known each other when they were mere children. Hiei, being the coldest one in the group, was never very close to either of them. Especially Kuwabara, towards whom he had urges to kill more than he himself could count.

"Hey shrimp!" shouted a rough voice, accompanied by the appearance of a tall, orange haired boy with a hardly desirable face. "You're zoning out."

Hiei scowled. "Fine vermins. If you want me to come that desperately, then I shall."

"We're not begging you to come with us you know!" added Yusuke quickly.

Hiei decided to ignore that.

---------

"…..…"

"Come on Hiei, it's not that bad." said Yusuke happily, while he stared at a brown eyed brunette, talking with her blue-haired friend.

"…….."

"Uh huh. The market place is great." added Kuwabara in his usual unintelligent voice, not noticing a pile of dune in front of him. "Huh? Something squishy is under my foot…Uhhhhh…."

"……Excuse me.…" mumbled Hiei dully, as he got away from his friends. 

Looking indifferently at the various goods that the marketplace possessed, he found himself to be walking in random directions. Hiei usually loved to roam alone around this place. Keyword being alone. Not really comprehending his surroundings, after thirty minutes, he finally noticed some unfamiliar buildings and stalls.

"………………….."

Sulking quietly, and not wanting to admit that he was lost, he decided to retrace his steps. Shooting death-glares to no one in particular except the poor ground, he kept walking with his head looking at the dirt. Perhaps it was for the best, for after a few steps, he bumped into a soft figure.

"Ah!", the voice cried in shock.

Hiei raised his head up, and saw a beautiful red-haired girl laying on the ground, with a basket of eggs. Normally, he would have grunted and left, but there was something about her....the way her green eyes glistened in the light….the way-

"Please forgive me. I should have been looking forward," the girl said politely. 

"Hn," replied Hiei.

"I hope that you are alright. I must leave now. Mother is expecting me."

"…" 

The girl rose up, composed herself, and walked past Hiei. Hiei, by sheer instinct, immediately grabbed her wrist. 

"What is your name?" he asked, surprised at his own action.

"Kurama," she replied coolly. 

"That is a man's name."

The girl chuckled. "Whoever said that I was a girl?"

------

A/N: I suppose that this is a bit of a cliffhanger ^_^;; Don't forget to review!


	2. I Desire Love

E/N: Hey, this is Emi. This chapter was strictly written by the great Karei, except for a few edits made by yours truly. Enjoy! And thanks for the great reviews =)  
  
--------  
  
A/N: Hello all this is Karei -cower in fear- Umh, I'm going to write this chapter and I know I'm not as good of a writer as to Emi +_+; I blame Emi for making me like Yaoi but technically I like Shounen Ai which is different from Yaoi ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: Mmm....what do you think? *cough* Come on and guess ^_^  
  
Legend:  
  
//Blahs// - indicates thought.  
  
"Blahs" - indicates speech.  
  
--------  
  
He stood there dazed; his brains wouldn't process the information it was receiving. This lovely, radiant, charming, graceful creature was not what he thought to be.  
  
The gods did torment him, locking him in a so-called palace filled with riches, servants, beautiful women, and anything else of your desires.  
  
Those were all annoyances to him., yet when he met the girl that he actually may have taken an interest in, it turned out that she was a he.  
  
How typical, considering his own, twisted luck.  
  
On that exact moment, his fellow comrades came searching for their "dear" Hiei. As they reached the site, they hide behind an old worn out wall.  
  
Seeing their friend with a gorgeous girl, they waited for some action. if you know what I mean?  
  
As then they realized it was an eccentric thing for Hiei to go to "Gah Gah" over a girl, for you see, this beloved boy was not the womanizer type. Yet to tell you, he wasn't exactly a perfect gentleman either.  
  
--------  
  
Our Hiei can be very stubborn and sometimes even selfish. He is very straight in what he wants to say, and he's a ruthless killer with a heart that is often harder then stones.  
  
He was bought up this way, being isolated as a child without knowing a parent's love.  
  
Shy as a tot, and heartless as a man.  
  
Hiei's childhood was not a happy hour; his mother was framed with adultery and the birth of an illegitimate child. She was put to death as or the child was sent to exile. No child could survive without a mother's love or warmth. It was a crueler fate for the infant.  
  
After her execution, it was seen to it that her corpse was thrown out. The king, overflowing with grief, eventually fell into a deep illness.  
  
Within months he died, leaving the 3-year-old Hiei alone with the sovereign of the land.  
  
---------  
  
"........."  
  
"Dude, do you see what I'm seeing?"whispered Yusuke.  
  
"Yeah. Hieis finally checking out a girl," snickered Kuwabara.  
  
"That's not a woman! Don't you see? She has no rack. I would know how a female looks like, thank you very much." Yusuke snapped back, with a tint of jealousy in his voice as he glared straight at Hiei and Kurama.  
  
"Whoa! So do you mean that Hiei is checking out a guy? I always knew there wasn't something isn't right with that stupid little jerk wad!" exclaimed Kuwabara.  
  
"Er.. sir? If you could, would you please let go of my wrist now? I'm sort of in a hurry," said Kurama in a quite and gentle tone.  
  
Finally as Hiei's bubble got burst, he quickly let go of Kurama's ivory smooth hand. A second later, his cheeks turned a barely noticeable, faint pink color.  
  
Kurama give a light nod of acknowledgement, and waved goodbye to Hiei as he strolled off out to the mass of buildings.  
  
--------  
  
Yusuke cleared his throat to get Hiei's undivided attention. Hiei looked back with an wayward smile, which could also have been interpreted as a small scowl. He slowly walked back to the citadel.  
  
"Hey twerp, can you walk any slower?" growled Kuwabara.  
  
" Hn........" grunted Hiei  
  
Kuwabara looked awestruck.  
  
Hiei. Did. Not. Make. A. Comeback.  
  
Kuwabara stood there staring at Hiei dumbfounded.  
  
// What the heck is going on?!! Yusuke is all bitchy-like and Hiei is totally zoned out. Grrrrrrrr!//  
  
The trio staggered through the chaotic market place, with Yusuke still glowering at Hiei.  
  
Hiei drifted with the crowd of people, not knowing where he was walking, when suddenly, a group of little children knocked Hiei into a cart of ripe watermelon. WHAM, and there it was, a big icky mess.  
  
Finally the real Hiei awoke and angrily grabbed on to the little brats.  
  
"Is there anything you wish to have accomplished before I brutally slaughter you?!" shouted Hiei.  
  
" F*** YOU MISTER! WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING", screamed the young child.  
  
"Why you!!!!"  
  
As Hiei was about to strike the little boy, the child kicked him in .his lower regions, and pushed him to the ground. Hiei knocked into Yusuke, as then Hiei slipped on the slippery squashed watermelon pieces.  
  
Immediately, Yusuke caught Hiei in his arms, sadly as again the two slipped. Yusuke landed on Hiei and their two lips embraced.  
  
---------  
  
A/N: Whew!! I'm done I hope you enjoy ^_~ and remember, the pairing is Kurama/Hiei ^-^ I wove Hiei @_@  
  
---------------  
  
E/N: Don't forget to review! Hope you enjoyed the chapter =) 


	3. Embracing Love

Author's Note:   
Hello this is Karei and I have bad news! Emi and I have school and its very @_@ and nerve wrecking   
and we need to study...So this is going to be the last chapter of Fighting Fate, but we'll be writing short  
lil one-shots though ^_^;;;  
  
Disclaimer: Nah... I just own my Panda plushi that I got at the Oakton Anime Convention *hugs plushi*  
  
Warning: Some rapeish lemon -slash-........o_O;;;  
( Emi wrote the Lemon part, not Karei she was too much of a coward V_V;;;  
  


Legend:

//blah// - indicates thought.

"blah" – indicates speech.  


  
_~ blah~ -__ lyrics_  
  


---------  


  
  
  
  
_~ When I first saw you I already knew ~  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of mine  
  
_ _~ _ _ I look at you, lookin' at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
I'm gonna love you boy you are so fine  
Angel of Mine  
_ _~ _   
_ How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm different now, you helped me grow  
You came into my life sent from above  
When I lost all hope you showed me love  
I'm checkin' for ya boy you're right on time  
Angel of Mine  
_ _~ _   
_ Nothing means more to me than what we share  
No one in this whole world can ever compare  
Last night the way you moved is still on my mind  
Angel of Mine_ _~ _ _  
What you mean to me you'll never know  
Deep inside I need to show  
You came into my life sent from above (Sent from above)  
When I lost all hope, you showed me love (Boy you showerd me love)  
I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time (Right on Time)  
Angel of Mine (Angel of mine)  
_ _~ _   
_ I never knew I could feel each moment  
As if it were new,  
Every breath that I take, the love that we make  
I only share it with you (you, you, you,you)  
When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of Mine_ _~ _ _  
  
You came into my life sent from above (Came into my life, yeah yeah yeah)  
When I lost all hope you showed me love (Boy You showed me love, uh huh)  
I'm shakin' for ya, boy you're right on time (But boy your right on time)  
Angel of Mine (Angel of mine, oh mine)  
_ _~ _   
_ How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm different now, you helped me grow  
_ _~ _   
_ I look at you lookin' at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time  
Angel of Mine  
_ _~  
  
  
_ Hiei was married to some princess to empower his country, Kurama became blind and weak. His mother had died and   
now he staggered down the street as a beggar.   
  
He may be crowned with jewels but never did he smile again, he lost his angel and can never be find again. Kurama may  
lost his sight but the one image he forever hold is our dear Hiei.  
  
-----  
Our innocent Kurama rested behind an old alleyway sleeping like an angel, then as two wasted men   
appeared forward upon Kurama.  
  
" Hey dude that out that chick", staggered a very drunken man.  
  
" Huh...yeah she's hot teheheh"...-drools-.....brups and faints-  
  
" Hahah your gonna miss out the fun, and besides I hate sharing"  
  
He was horny he was drunk, drowning himself with the devil's drink and the lust of a beast.  
  
" Who's there", quietly whispered Kurama.  
  
" No one sweetie just me and I think you need some lovin, with you all alone", sneered the man.  
  
As then forcefully he ripped off Kurama's clothe and "uhmed" him from behind.  
  
Kurama tried to push him off but he was too weak without the days of food and water.  
  
Then it started to rain and light flashed and showed Kurama's true gender.The man was sicken and he beated Kurama to a bloody pulp and lefted him to die in the cold rain.  
  
-------  
  
  
  
Hiei couldn't take it no more, quickly he grabbed his dagger and plunged it at his broke heart and the blood dripped like tears.  
  
Then it was the night that they both died, of love sick and cowardliness. To escape the terror of life and embrace the sweet coming of death, and the hope to see each other again. Life was cruel from them but may they rest peacefully in heaven.  
  
  
  
~The End~  
  
  
Author's Note: GOMEN GOMEN I'm sry we had to do that V_V but the raping was Emi's idea..... we are too cruel.  
-cries- plz understand ppls T_T.  
  
_  
_   



	4. Author's Note RAWRRRRRRRR

  
**AUTHOR'S NOTES**  
  
Well...........*coff* We're not very happy also...........  
  
First of All:  
We have school, who give us tons of homework which give us stress and we can't think straight  
at times........( specially Karei cause she kinda ~depressedish~)  
Just so you ppl know we do other stuffies beside school...like cello, piano!!!  
SUNDAY MATH CLASS _;;  
  
The story will be **revised **and maybe add longer or heck a sequel  
Emi seems to like the flames........O_o she calls it "constructive critism"  
Karei is a bit............@_@ at this moment  
So please deal with this and it will be fixed in Winter Break!!!  
  
Oh Emi has a new idea for a new yyh fic, is a one-shot!! But it will be out winterish!!!  
  
  



	5. Joyus Love

Author's Note: Hello this is Karei, I forgot my ff.net sn and password but I am back !!! ( Emi better will be back too...I think )   
  
- Imagine or pretend nothing happened with the raping and killing 

___________________________________________________________________

Yusuke blushed furiously and pushed Hiei off. His cheeks where redden with embarrassment. Kurama let out a   


shrill of laughter, he smirked at the two covered in mushy wet sticky watermelon.  
  


  
Hiei looked at the red haired beauty, he grabbed some of the squished fruit and threw it across Kurama's face.  
Kurama dodged and it hit straight into Kuwabara's eyes.

  
" AHHH AHHHHHHHHH THE PAINNN AHHHHH, I'M BLIND AHHHHHHHHHHHH "

Kuwabara grabbed Kurama's shoulder and both of them slipped, landing on their faces. Kuwabara bawling loudly  
screaming how much his eyes sting. People gathered around and laughed at the four on the floor covered in sticky mess.

The sky rumbled, thousands of raindrops fell murderously on everyone. Soon they where accompanied by lighting  
and thunder.

BOOM BOOM FLASH FLASH STRIKE STRIKE BOOM BOOM FLASH FLASH STRIKE STRIKE

  
Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama was wet to toe. They laughed uncontrollably in the rain. Splashing the water like  
children. How heavenly it felt, the cold rain on their heat skin. The sky were laughing at them, laughing so hard tears  
where fallen.

So long it has been when he truly laughed.  


  
__________________________________________________-  


  
A/N: Hoped you enjoyed and sorry that it was so short :3  


Cheers, Karei  


  



End file.
